From The Past
by coalacolacola
Summary: Baginya kematian lebih menjanjikan dari pada hidupnya saat ini. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Itu realitanya. Itu nasibnya. tapi ketika cinta kembali menawarkan manisnya kehidupan, bisakah dia kembali ke masa lalu? "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." ooc/ RnR please..


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **..**

 **This Story is Mine**

 **..**

 **"From The Past"**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **..**

 **.**

Ditengah malam yang dinginnya serasa menusuk kulit, gadis itu berjalan pelan melewati kota yang gelap. Tangan kanannya membawa kotak makanan putih yang berisi kari. Sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya.

"Meong.."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seekor kucing hitam menghalangi jalannya. Kucing itu tampak sangat kurus. Matanya memandang sayu seakan meminta pertolongan.

Gadis itu akhirnya berjongkok dan membelai kucing itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kucing itu menurut, dia langsung berjalan dan menelusupkan tubuhnya di kaki gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan mengambil kardus besar yang ada di pinggir toko. Lalu memasukkan kucing itu ke dalam kardus. Gadis itu juga mengambil kotak makan sterofom yang dibuang di dekat tempat sampah. Lalu menuangkan sedikit kari yang dia dapat dari bosnya di lestoran tadi keatasnya dan memberikannya pada kucing itu.

"Makanlah." Katanya dengan pelan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan kucing yang kini telah menjilat rakus karinya.

.

.

Malam ini salju turun. Menjadi musim dingin yang menyenangkan bagi beberapa orang. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap jalanan dengan sendu. Dalam kamar yang sunyi itu detik jam terdengar begitu jelas. Jendela yang sengaja dibuka membuat angin dingin masuk dan menghembus pelan gorden jendela.

Pemuda itu terdiam lama memandang jalanan di bawahnya yang telah menggelap. Sudah tak ada lagi sosok-sosok pencari hiburan yang berjalan di sana. Malam semakin larut, kantuk menyerangnya dengan cepat, tapi dia masih harus terjaga untuk menyambut seseorang.

"Tadaima." Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat suara itu terdengar. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Okaeri Sakura!"

 **..**

Sakura berjalan masuk ke _apato_ kecilnya. Melepas sepatu ketsnya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang terbuat dari kayu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggebu mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuatnya berjalan tergesa ke arah Sakura. Dengan wajah sumringah dia mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Okaeri Sakura!" Katanya dengan keras.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan lelaki itu dengan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Tadaima Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

Air dingin itu mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Di malam yang begitu dinginnya gadis itu berharap air dingin ini mampu membawa hanyut seluruh beban hidupnya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam membiarkan _shower_ itu terus mengucurkan air. Setelah dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya memakan kari yang didapatnya tadi, dia langsung pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan dari luar kamar mandi menyadarkan Sakura dari diamnya.

 **Dok! Dok! Dok!**

"Sakura!"

Dia harus segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Sasuke mengahancurkan pintunya.

"Sebentar Sasuke."

Dengan tergesa dia mematikan _shower_ dan menyambar handuknya. Melilitkan pada tubuh indahnya dan segera menyambar kenop pintu kamar mandinya.

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi sebal. Tangannya bersidekap di dada dan matanya menatap tajam pada Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lama sekali! Aku tidak mau makan!" Katanya dengan emosi.

Sakura hanya mengehela nafas pelan. Hal seperti ini memang sudah menjadi biasa baginya, jujur saja dia lelah menghadapi semua ini.

"Maaf, aku akan pakai baju dulu lalu akan menemanimu makan." Sahutnya dengan pelan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau harus menemaniku sekarang!" lagi-lagi Sasuke menyahut dengan emosi. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura tajam dan mencengkram erat tangan Sakura.

Sakura meringis menahan sakit pada tangannya. Mungkin jika tidak segera dilepaskan ini akan meninggalkan bekas seperti kemarin. Hah..bahkan lukanya yang kemarin masih belum hilang, dan sekarang lukanya akan bertambah.

Sasuke geram melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam. Dengan kasar dia menarik lengan gadis yang dicengkramnya tadi.

Sakura meringis. Sebelah tangannya dicengkram lalu ditarik paksa, dan sebelahnya lagi menjaga lilitan handuknya agar tidak lepas. Tapi pada akhirnya kedua tangannya terlepas saat Sasuke membanting keras tubuhnya di sofa. Sakura menjerit kecil, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menindih tubuh gadis itu. Sakura terkejut dan hampir berteriak lagi, tapi teriakan Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura!"

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi dariku!"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku kan!"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan. Dia takut Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia tidak suka. Dia ingin menangis, tapi jika dia lakukan itu, dia akan menyakiti perasaan pemuda ini. Dengan keras dia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Hal yang membuat Sasuke makin geram hingga dia melayangkan tamparan pada pipi putih Sakura.

 **Plak!**

Sakura terkejut. Setelah sekian lama Sasuke tidak menamparnya lagi, kali ini pemuda itu melakukannya. Air mata yang disembunyikannya merembes keluar. Membuat pemuda yang telah menamparnya terkejut dan menyesal. Dengan cepat dia menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura dan menatap gadis itu penuh rasa khawatir dan bersalah.

"Ma..maafkan aku Saku.. a..aku maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku.. jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura.. kumohon.."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya gundah, sementara matanya menatap Sakura penuh sesal dan ketakutan. Takut gadis ini akan meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon..jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapnya lagi. Kini matanya telah mengalirkan air mata. Hal yang dulu tidak pernah dilakukannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, tapi kini dia lakukan berkali-kali dihadapan gadis ini.

Sakura terdiam. Air mata masih merembes keluar dari matanya, sementara otaknya masih mengulang-ulang kata permohonan Sasuke. Kata yang kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

 _ **Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Kini Sakura yang telah lengkap dengan pakaiannya duduk dihadapan Sasuke, memandang pemuda yang kini sedang menampilakn raut sebal padanya. Pemuda itu pasti sudah melupakan hal yang telah terjadi tadi. Dengan telaten dan sabar dia mengambil piring yang ada di hadapan Sasuke dan mulai menyendokkan sesendok nasi kari pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Dengan acuh pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat sendok itu mengenai pipinya yang kini ternodai dengan kari.

"Kau harus makan."

Sakura kembali menyuapkan karinya mengikuti kemana Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak mau! Kau sudah berjanji mau membawakan tomat! Aku hanya mau tomat!"

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghindari suapan Sakura.

"Tokonya sudah tutup saat aku lewat. Aku janji akan membelikanmu tomat besok."

Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya, baginya apapun yang dikatakan Sakura tidak berarti karena Sakura harus melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Dia ingin segera tidur dengan begitu fikirannya bisa tenang barang sejenak.

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku tidak mau kau sakit.." gadis itu menatap Sasuke memelas membuat pemuda itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku akan makan jika kau juga makan."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura memasukkan sendok yang berisi kari itu kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan itu selesai Sakura segera mengajak pemuda itu untuk tidur, tapi Sasuke menolak dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Didepan TV yang menyala, menonton film horror yang biasa ditayangkan tengah malam. Sakura tidak menyukai film horror tapi pemuda ini selalu mengajaknya menonton film berhantu ini.

Dulu. Dulu ketika semuanya berjalan begitu indah. Pemuda itu akan mengerjai Sakura dengan mengajaknya menonton film horror. Ketika Sakura menjerit ketakutan pemuda itu akan menertawakannya tapi setelah itu dia akan memeluk gadis ini dengan lembut dan menenangkannya. Mengatakan jika dia ada disampingnya dan Sakura tidak perlu takut.

Sakura tersenyun miris mengingat semua kenangan itu. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan, dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan terjadi di masa depan. Itulah realitanya. Itulah nasibnya.

..

Sasuke mendecih tak suka saat melihat Sakura menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya ketika TV itu menampikan adegan seorang hantu yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura jangan tutupi matamu!"

Sakura menggeleng. Sekarang lengan kirinya ikut menutupi matanya.

"Aku tidak suka Sasuke. Kita tidur saja. Kumohon."

Sasuke menggeram tidak suka. Sakura harus suka apapun yang dia suka.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Sasuke hampir saja menarik tangan Sakura jika dering ponsel Sakura tidak menghentikannya.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ponselnya yang masih berbunyi ditengah malah begini. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Dengan segera dia menyambar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Halo.."

"Sakura?"

"Ah, dokter Sasori. Ada apa menelepon semalam ini?"

Mendengar nama Sasori disebut membuat Sasuke marah dan merebut paksa ponsel Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terkejut dan berteriak. Telepon ini pasti sangat penting, tidakkah Sasuke mengerti hal itu.

"Telepon itu sangat penting, kembalikan padaku."

"Tidak mau! Aku benci Sasori! Dia jahat padaku dan dia akan merebutmu dariku!"

Dengan geram Sasuke mematikan telepon itu dan memasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Kita tidur sekarang!"

Lagi dan lagi dia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Dia harus menahan tangisnya lagi malam ini.

.

.

Salju yang turun malam ini, hanya memperburuk keadaannya. Yang ia rasakan hanya dingin, dingin, dan dingin. Ini bukan salah selimutnya atau penghangat ruangannya yang rusak. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan benda mati, karena baginya disini dirinyalah yang salah. Semua karena dirinya. Dirinya sendiri yang membuat hidup terasa lebih buruk dari pada sebuah kematian.

Muak. Dia muak dengan semua ini. Untuk apa dia menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dia sendirian, kedinginan, kesepian, dan putus asa. Baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih menjanjikan dari pada kematian. Tapi lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara yang selalu menjadi pencegahnya untuk terlepas dari kehidupan ini.

 _ **'Sakura.. kumohon jaga dia..'**_

 _ **'Kumohon..'**_

 _ **'Kumohon..'**_

 _ **'Kumohon..'**_

Hentikan! Hentikan! Dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Sakura sangat tidak menyukainya. Suara itu. Suara pemuda itu. Suara itu hanya akan menjadi beban untuknya, beban untuk hatinya. Untuk apa dia mendengarkan suara itu. Dia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Tapi pemuda itu, pemuda yang dikejarnya malah menuntunnya ke jalur berliku, dan Sakura hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa tau beban apa yang menunggunya di depan. Tidakkah pemuda itu sadar beban apa yang telah ia titipkan pada punggung rapuh itu.

 **.**

Sakura tersentak dari pemikiran kalutnya saat sebuah lengan membungkus perutnya lembut. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, apa ini bisa membuatmu lebih hangat?" Suara Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan hangat dada Sasuke yang menyentuh punggungnya dan hangatnya lengan pemuda itu yang melingkari perutnya. Kehangatan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan dari pemuda itu kini dia merasakannya kembali. Dia ingin berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu. Tapi benarkah jika semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu?

 **...**

.

.

.

.

 **AN**

 **Halo. Udah lama gak nulis.. dan hari ini saya sedang mood plus ada ide baik. Syukurlah..**

 **Semoga fic. Ini bisa menghibur.. :)**

 **Gimana dg tulisan saya? Saya udah berusaha untuk membasmi typo tp mungkin masih ada. Soal diksi, eyd, dll sya juga berusaha memperbaiki. Sya baca dan edit beberapa kali. Maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan. Maaf.. saya masih belajar.. mohon kritik dan saran serta bimbingan.. :)**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan mau membaca atau hanya sekedar menengok. Apakah perasaan saya dific. Ini sampai pada readers?**

 **:)**

 **Salam.**


End file.
